Hypocrites
by liamdude5
Summary: Nick always seemed to be on his phone. And Judy was not too happy about this. It's not like she'd ever become so obsessed. Right? Rated PG for suggestive refrences. Oneshot.


Whenever people spout off their beliefs, the last thing they want is to be disproven. But the worst way to be disproven is to be disproven by your own actions.

When a pastor tells his flock not to consume alchohol, but is caught drinking the World's Best Pina Colada in the Church bathroom, it's simply the worst.

When a boss tells his employees to arrive on time for work, but is caught sneaking into the office three hours late, it's simply the worst.

When a mother tells her kid to eat it because she cooked it, but spits her own food out at the table, it's simply the worst.

But, one individual whom was never expected to be caught in this situation was Judy Hopps.

It seemed as if she was lecturing her partner, Nick Wilde, about using his phone at work every day. Granted, it never actually interfered with his police work, but Judy was always afraid Chief Bogo would start becoming suspicious of Nick's constant phone activity.

While Nick honestly tried not to use his phone so much, he simply could never help himself. Still, he knew he had to try to limit himself. For Judy.

Nick knew that the one animal in all of Zootopia who'd never spend an excessive ammount of time on their phone was Judy.

Then, one fateful summer, an app hit the app store on various markets. It was known as "Chinpokomon Go".

It took about a week for the app to be downloaded on practically every phone in Zootopia, including Nick's and Judy's.

That's why, one morning, Nick woke up to Judy's face literally touching Nick's nose. This understandably freaked Nick out, screaming and flailing his arms about.

"Oh good," Judy cheered, "You're up. Hurry up and throw some clothes on, there's a Gerbitoad in the area and we have to get it now."

"Carrots," Nick complained, "We don't have to be at the precinct for another three hours."

"Perfect," Judy planned, "That'll give us enough time to make sure there are no other Chinpokomon in the area before we get ready. Now hurry up."

Instead of arguing, Nick just got up and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers he started keeping at Judy's.

"You know," Judy offered, "If you wanted to keep more clothes here than just that and your spare uniform, I'd be happy to wash them for you. As long as you chipped in for laundry."

"I don't think so," Nick denied, "All my money's being used to buy you in-app purchases for your 'Chinpokomon Go' account."

"Oh come on," Judy replied, "I don't have that many of those. Besides, laundry only costs 1 per machine."

"Exactly," Nick countered, "I need that money. How else do you think I pay for my rediculous ties?"

"Mock all you want," Judy brought up, "But, out of the two of us, you're still the one using their phone way too much."

"Really," Nick asked, "Then why is it Bogo came up to me to talk about your performance?"

"He did not do that Nick," Judy objected, "Stop trying to freak me out."

While Judy's back was turned, Nick brought his own carrot pen out of his pocket and had it play an old audio recording.

 _"I'm a bit concerned that Officer Hopps is spending too much time on her phone," Chief Bogo complained_.

To make sure she heard, Nick reround the audio and played it again.

 _"I'm a bit concerned that Officer Hopps is spending too much time on her phone," Chief Bogo complained._

"I must say," Nick complimented, "This Christmas gift of yours is much more fun than what I actually asked for."

"The Chief's complaining about me," Judy quietly mused, "About something that I was always afraid you'd get in trouble for."

"Take a minute, Carrots," Nick gloated, "Let the irony sink in."

"And it's all this app's fault," Judy yelled, throwing her phone on the ground. Luckily, it didn't seem broken.

"Whoa Judy," Nick whined, inching towards Judy, "Calm down."

"I'm just a huge hypocrite, aren't I," Judy sorrowfully asked.

"Hey now," Nick explained, lifting Judy's chin with his paw, "You may be a hypocrite, but you're my hypocrite. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Nick continued to try and make Judy feel better by kissing the top of her forehead.

"My sly bunny," Nick whispered.

"My dumb fox," Judy whispered.

"You know you still love me," Nick teased.

"I guess I'm sort of obligated to say," Judy quoted, "'Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.'"

"For what it's worth," Nick apologized, "I am sorry for recording what Bogo said. That may have been going too far."

"Well, it's no worse than half the other stuff you do," Judy deadpanned, "So I'm used to it by now."

"For what it's worth," Nick concoled, "I defended you to Bogo."

"You did," Judy asked.

"I told him that if there was any cop using their phone too much," Nick added on, "It was me."

"Nick," Judy cooed, "Thank you."

Nick then picked up Judy's phone and placed it back in her paw.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven," Nick asked.

Judy then rolled her eyes, but also got onto her toes and gave Nick a peck on the lips.

"You're lucky I still have to get that Gerbitoad," Judy stated.

As they left the apartment, Nick couldn't help but take a peek at Judy's phone.

"Are you just going to ignore that Furrycat," Nick asked.

"There's a Furrycat," Judy asked, "Where?"

"Right there," Nick answered, pointing to the screen, "Next to the Gerbitoad."

"What are we doing standing here then," Judy screamed, pulling Nick's arm as she ran down the hall, "Come on."

"Shouldn't we lock the door," Nick asked.

"It'll be fine," Judy shouted, "We gotta go now!"

At the end of the day, Nick and Judy both had some problems with technology. But, they were both working on it. And that's all they asked of each other.


End file.
